real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Is There A Ruth In This Cast?
is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Generations. Summary Previously on Survivor The final thirteen merged and had to compete in the most difficult challenge in Survivor history, having people passing out and getting badly injured. With everyone getting back on track, it was Xanthea who won the first individual immunity challenge. At tribe, Zahkira became the big target for not being part of the group. Pamela got irritated by Alejandro's manipulative game and stirred up the pot by playing her idol on Zahkira, negating 10 votes and idoling out Alejandro in the most impressive blindside so far. What will happen now that only one idol is left while there are many more to find? Find out tonight. Laselevu After tribal council, everyone returns to the island where it's very quiet. Harry awards Pamela for her good idol play and she takes it with a grain of salt. Jace isn't happy at all. He lost his closest ally in the game and he's dead set on taking revenge. While the middle school players seem to be conflicted with each other, Zahkira then takes the advantage of being on the bottom and calls out Xanthea on how she was originally with her but now turning her back, same for Chip and Lewis. Lewis and Chip both keep their mouth shut while Xanthea calmly explains that if Zahkira sticked with them at the start of the game, she definitely would've kept her. Zahkira doesn't believe it. The next morning, everyone is sleeping except for Brandon and Casey. Casey asks how Brandon feels about Alejandro being blindsided and he tells her that he feels he has more options to go with now. Casey agrees and thinks that keeping the three "diva's" would be ideal for their game. Brandon still has some sort of bond with Pamela so keeping her would definitely be good for his game. Lewis, Hunter, Xanthea and later Zahkira go for a walk. Lewis explains that he regrets voting Zahkira and now Alejandro's gone, he's willing to make it up and start fresh. Xanthea agrees and then suggests to let her join their alliance. Zahkira takes this opportunity and joins the new formed alliance. Zahkira is happy and goes away to swim. Hunter then asks Xanthea if they were real with her this time and she shakes her head. She says that Zahkira needs to be on their good side. She doesn't want to end up like Alejandro. The Challenge The final 12 walk into the challenge area and look at the big set up for the challenge. Jeff explains this challenge. There are twelve boxes at the beach but they are locked. They need to find the right key on the bottom of the sea. One of the twelve keys fit their box. It could be possible someone runs away with your key. Once you open your box, you find a torch. You grab that torch and run into the forest where you find a huge platform with fire. You light your torch, run back to the beach and put it on the holder. The first person to do so wins immunity. Survivors ready? GO! Everyone runs into the sea. Jace and Hunter take a big lead on the others while Ruth takes it slowly. She looks at her box it's locket and runs into the sea. After a lot of messy runs and wrong keys, the first person to get his torch is Lewis. He's followed by Soundos and she's followed by Xanthea. Xanthea runs as fast as she can while Soundos slows down. Harry passes her, followed by Casey. Lewis has trouble lighting his torch while Xanthea does it very fast. She runs and drops her torch, running back to the fire. It's neck to neck between Lewis and Xanthea. Lewis then slows down a bit to let Xanthea win this challenge. Xanthea puts her torch in the holder and wins immunity for the second time in a row. While Jeff puts the immunity necklace on Xanthea, some people look at each other. Lewis knows that if he won immunity, people might want to take out Xanthea and he doesn't want her to go home already. Everyone leaves back to their camp. Laselevu Back at camp, Xanthea tells her tribe that it's unbelievable that she won the immunity challenge. People congratulate her and everyone goes their own way. Chip joins Lewis, Hunter and Xanthea who are walking in the woods. Chip asks who they are voting for. Xanthea then says that they should go for a strong player like Harry. Chip frowns and feels like he won't win anyways. They then sit on some wood and talk about the players. Lewis says that they should keep Soundos, Pamela and Zahkira because they aren't threats. Chip points out that Pamela played her idol and that the jury might be on her side. Hunter says that the only one in this game who has the jury with her is Casey because Darcy is on it. Lewis agrees. After talking about Brandon and Jace being threats, they count on who is left. Lewis then says they forgot to talk about Ruth. Chip forgot Ruth was in the cast and points out that she is a ghost and that she might be playing a very under the radar game. Lewis, Hunter and Xanthea look at each other. While the four new school players are talking, Brandon and Jace are sitting in front of the shelter where Soundos is sleeping. Brandon eats some banana's and says that the new school players have been hiding in the woods for some time now. Harry joins the conversation and points out that the new school players are getting dangerous because they have the numbers to take over the game. Soundos wakes up and says that Xanthea should go, forgetting she won immunity. After she realizes it, she says that Lewis might be a better option. After some time, everyone is at campfire to eat. Chip feels that some people are acting weird to him and then starts about how he found his dead grandpa at his house, stating that he was like his dad for him and makes a whole story up about him and his grandpa. Ruth has a tear rolling over her cheek, Harry and Brandon look very emotional and the new school players are all looking like they could cry any moment. Chip says he's playing for his grandpa and hopes he can make it through. At the moment Soundos is about to cry, Pamela whispers in her ear that it's all an act and that he thinks he's going home. Zahkira nods, who had been listening to Pamela. It's getting evening and it's almost time to go to tribal council. Ruth, Jace, Harry and Casey are talking with Brandon, Pamela, Soundos and Zahkira. Harry then talks with Lewis who talks with Chip, Xanthea, Lewis and Hunter. It's unknown who is going home tonight but someone will be blindsided for sure. Tribal Council The final twelve enter tribal council, followed by the jury members Darcy and Alejandro. Darcy and Alejandro smile at each other when they see Casey smiling at them. Jeff asks some questions and when he asks Chip about what should happen tonight, he cries and says he feels very down and hopes he can stay in this game. Pamela rolls her eyes which is noticed by Alejandro who tries not to laugh. Jeff asks Ruth how she feels about her game so far. She then says that she loves to play this game and that she enjoys the nature and the island. People look at each other. Everyone votes, no one plays an idol. Jeff then reads the votes... First vote... Ruth Ruth (Ruth looks very sad) Lewis Lewis (Lewis looks at Xanthea who looks shocked. Brandon looks at Harry and then looks at Jeff) Chip Chip 2 votes Ruth, 2 votes Lewis, 2 votes Chip Ruth ... ... ... ... Ruth ... ... Chip ... ... ... Chip 4 votes Chip, 4 votes Ruth, 2 votes Lewis and only 2 votes left... ... ... ... Chip ... ... ... ... ... 13th person voted out of Survivor: Generations and the 3rd member of the jury... ... ... ... Chip (6-4-2) Chip grabs his bags and says that he won't vote for anyone who voted him tonight because they disrespected his wishes. Pamela then frowns and says that he shouldn't use his story as an excuse and that he already won once so he should watch his mouth. The whole tribe looks shocked at what Pamela said, some being amazed and some surprised. Chip then nods his head, has his torch snuffed and leaves tribal council. Before Jeff even can continue, Lewis asks Pamela why she said that. Pamela then says that his grandpa died many years ago and not recently since he told her that at a winners party. Lewis looks shocked and kinda disgusted. But Hunter feels that Pamela is the one lying. Everyone gets their stuff. Votes Pamela voted Chip: "What do you think? Nobody is buying your shit, yeah maybe your own alliance members but not me. Sore loser, how did you win your first season again?" Zahkira voted Chip: "You're such a low ass player, damn!!!" Brandon voted Chip: "Well, you're a shitty liar. How'd you dare make up that shitty story about your dead grandfather. Thank goodness, I hope you go f*cking home." Ruth voted Chip: "I know you'll be writing my name down, I could tell by how you looked at me. I wish you good luck in life and best of luck with your loss." Soundos voted Chip: "Cookie chip got cracked down a little bit. LOL!" Jace voted Chip: "The hell you fucked up, mate." Chip voted Ruth: "You are so invisible it's even a miracle I know how to write your name." Lewis voted Ruth: "I believe you are a very talented UTR game player. Someone with a fierce look like you shouldn't be trusted in the first place. Take care!" Xanthea voted Ruth: "My vote is for Ruth, tonight. Ruth, I'm sorry but I think you're player the best game right now because no one is targeting you and letting you go through with all the people having grudges against each other, you will be winning this game." Hunter voted Ruth: "I actually feel bad about this one, I'm sorry Ruth!" Harry voted Lewis: "There can be only one Survivor dad! You're great though but I wish you wouldn't be in the woods with these guys all the time..." Casey voted Lewis: "Probably the biggest threat around here. Not sure if you go but at least you won't hold it against me since you are a very good person." Final Words "What a bunch of idiots, just honesty. I think that if you let those three "diva's" in the game, they will go to final tribal council and we have a bitchy winner. Jace and Brandon are ugly flippers. I never had a click with the old school players. Ruth finally got a life, I guess? The only people I'll be rooting for are Lewis, Xanthea and Hunter." - Chip, 12th Place